Ninjago Anarchy
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: A new villain has a plan to make the People of Ninjago hate Lloyd and in time the Ninja as well. Will the Ninja be able to protect Lloyd from this villanous plot or is he doomed to be punished for a crime he just wants to forget. (takes place after day of the Great Devouer)
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST NINJAGO FANFIC**

 **NINJAGO ANARCHY! HYDRA IS MY OC WHO ALSO STARS IN MY**

 **FRIEND WARRIORKING849'S FANFIC TALES OF THE SERPENTINE**

 **SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF HYDRA OR JUST WANT TO**

 **READ ANOTHER NINJAGO FANFIC THEN PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

 **IT IS VERY GOOD. I MEANT TO POST THIS A FEW WEEKS AGO**

 **BUT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH A DIFFICULT TIME, MY DOG LAMAR**

 **PASTED AWAY TWO WEEKS AGO I'VE HAD HIM SINCE FIRST GRADE HE**

 **WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND IT HAS BEEN REALLY HARD FOR ME AND MY**

 **FAMILY HE WAS A BIG PART OF THE FAMILY AND IT REALLY HURTS THAT HE'S**

 **GONE. THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO HIM SO I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS ONE**

 **OF MY BEST FANFICS THAT MEANS IT MAY TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE SO ANY**

 **ADVICE OR IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED I WILL UPDATE THIS IN ROTATION**

 **WITH MY OTHER FANFIC JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER SO WHEN I UPDATE THAT THEN I WILL MAKE A CHAPTER FOR THIS. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO,**

 **NINJAGO BELONGS TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE**

 **REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

The people of Ninjago were having a rally to protest

against the Serpentine's attack's. An announcer dressed

in an Uncle Sam outfit was standing infront of the crowd

with a megaphone, he yelled "WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

The crowd began to scream out "WE WANT THE

SERPENTINE GONE!" The announcer then yelled "WHEN DO 

WE WANT IT!?" The crowd then yelled "NOW!" Suddenly an

invisble force shoved the announcer of the stand he was standing on,

a serpentine appeared he looked like a hypnobrai warrior but he had an

anacondrai head. The serpentine then spoke "People of ninjago I am

Hydra the hypnocondrai and I have an offer for you." A man in the crowd threw

a cup at Hydra and yelled "We don't want anything from a snake!" Hydra hissed

angrily but kept calm and continued speaking. "I understand your anger for my kind but

we cannot help are nature all the serpentine know is war, we were content living underground

but when we were released it awoke are thirst for conquessst." The crowd was confused by

Hydra's words he spoke as if the serpentine weren't the evil villains but mere pawns. Hydra had

them right where he wanted them and continued "Tell me who is the monster here the serpentine for

following the only path they have ever known or the one who unleashed us from are homeland

and allowed Pythor to unleash the Great Devouer on your great city?" A young man suddenly

spoke out. "That overgrown snake ate my car who is responsible for this!?" Hydra smirked

and replied "Lloyd Garmadon." "Think about it Lloyd comes from a school for future villains and

his father is the dreaded Lord Garmadon who's to say he didn't give Pythor the idea to release the

devourer." A man in an ice cream uniform spoke out "I remember that brat him and those snakes

stole all of my merchandise!" "He terrorized jamamikai village with the hypnobrai." said another

man. Hydra smiled and replied "Exactly Lloyd forced us to do his dirty work and treated us like

slaves!" Hydra then shed a fake tear which made everyone feel sorry for the serpentine what had

Lloyd put them through? "And worst of all he has escaped justice even now the ninja protect him,

What if he turns the ninja on you all can you risk that?" the crowd began to talk amongst

themselves "he does have a point." said one woman "The ninja would never work for a child!"

said another "But what if he pays them Garmadon is called a Lord so he must be rich," said the

young man who lost his car. Hydra was getting bored and decided to speak again "We can't wait

for this to happen join me and we can stop Lloyd's evil before it's too late!" A wave of determination

surged through the crowd but little did they know that it was Hydra hypnotizing them to get his

plan going. The crowd began to yell Ideas on what to do to Lloyd "HE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!"

"HE SHOULD BE GROUNDED!" "BURN HIM AT THE STAKE!" Everyone stopped and stared at

the man who yelled that last part, Hydra shuddered and replied "I would like to point out that the

Serpentine never did anything that horrific. The crowd knew what needed to be done Lloyd must be

punished and no one would change their minds. Hydra smirked phase one of his plan was almost

complete. "Run while you can Lloyd Run while you can hehehe hahahah ahhhhhh hahahaha!"


	2. chapter 2

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE**

 **SECOND CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY**

 **I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS SOON BECAUSE**

 **NEXT WEEK IS MY BIRTHDAY I WILL BE 19.**

 **ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS YOU HAVE ARE WELCOME**

 **AND I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO LEGO AND CARTOON**

 **NETWORK DO I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW**

 **AND ENJOY THE STORY. ALSO I AM GLAD YOU GUYS**

 **LIKE MY OC.**

Things have been looking up for the Ninja

sure they lost the Golden Weapons but at

least they have a place to stay. At the moment the Ninja

and Sensei Wu were trying to teach Lloyd spinjitzu with disastrous

results. Lloyd started spinning faster and faster but instead of a green tornado

appearing around Lloyd his face turned as green as his uniform. "oh urk..I'M GONNA

BE SICK!" Lloyd stopped spining and rushed to a trash can, the Ninja winced as Lloyd

"took care of the trash" Kai face palmed and said "I told you guys we should of waited

until after the kid had an empty stomach." Jay glared and said "No you didn't you said we

should train Lloyd after lunch!" Kai returned the glare and replied "I didn't mean right after!"

Suddenly there was a persistent knocking at the door Cole went over and opened the door

only to see an angry mob of ninjago citizens Cole was confused and asked "Um can I help you?"

The man infront of the crowd glared and replied "Yeah you can hand over that little monster

who sicked the Serpentine on us!" "What!?" cole asked angrily. "You heard me,that brat needs

to be punished for his crimes against the people of Ninjago and the Serpentine!" The other Ninja

and Lloyd came over. Kai angrily snapped at the man "What do you mean, the Serpentine are evil

Monsters!" "LIES!" Hydra angrily shoves his way to the front of the crowd and yells right in Kai's

face. "We never asked to be at war with you, Your kind attacked us first and then tried to enslave

us!" Lloyd's eyes grew wide when Hydra came up and he shyly spoke "Hydra wh..what are you

doing here?" Zane looked at Lloyd and said "Lloyd who is this?" Lloyd spoke never taking his eyes

off Hydra "Hydra is a Hypnobrai,Anacondrai mix. He tried to overthrow Pythor shortly after he

became king, Pythor won and banished Hydra from the Serpentine ranks forever." Cole looked

at Hydra and the man and asked "What do you want with Lloyd?" The man looked at Cole and

said "I told you we're taking him to prison!" just then Sensei Wu walked up "There will be no

arresting today, my nephew has learned from his mistake and is trying to make up for it you have

no right to take him!" Hydra began to chuckle and said to the crowd "It is jussst like I told you

Lloyd has the Ninja under his control we have no choice now...Take them!" Hydra turned invisible

as the crowd charged into the room but due to being invisible he was trampled by the mob "OW!

hey that was my foot..OW WATCH IT!" Lloyd ran as fast as he could to the otherside of Dareth's

dojo and hid in a broom closet. meanwhile the Ninja were fighting of the angry mob as best they

could Kai was sword fighting against a man with a mop, Jay was getting slapped by an elderly

woman who kept yelling "Bad kitty bad!" Jay yelled "I am not a cat!" Cole was pushed into a wall

by the man that was yelling at him earlier he was about to push back but noticed that he was right

next to the trash can that Lloyd threw up in so he picked it up and slamed it over the man's head

The man then said "Ewww what is in here it smells like death..oh it's getting in my eyes

get this thing off me ahhh!" the man then ran into a wall knocking himself out. Cole

felt sorry for the man and pulled the trash can off of his head. Sensei Wu looked at the

Ninja and said "Take Lloyd and get out of here!" Zane looked shocked and replied "But Sensei

we cannot leave you here!" Wu then said "Just go I will meet with you shortly." The Ninja obeyed

and got Lloyd out of the closet and left out the back door. Lloyd looked at Kai and said "Where is

Uncle Wu?' Kai frowned and replied "Don't worry he'll catch up. meanwhile The Mob has tied Wu

up and are interrogating him "Where are they going tell us!" one woman snapped suddenly Hydra

walked up and said "Do not worry my friends the Ninja shall come to us and Lloyd will be ours for

the taking." Hydra then turned to two men and said "Take the old man to the city jail and lock him

up we will use him as bait later. The men nodded and dragged Sensei Wu off, Hydra was not at

all worried about the Ninja escaping in fact it made things more interesting for him all he has to

do now is wait.


	3. chapter 3

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY**

 **I WILL BE USING AN IDEA I HAD ON WHAT IF LLOYD AND THE SERPENTINE GENERALS**

 **WERE SECRETLY FRIENDS YOU WILL SEE SOME OF THAT IN THIS CHAPTER, THINGS WILL BE HEATING UP STARTING NEXT CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY ALSO THANK YOU FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY IT MEANT ALOT.**

It was now 8:00Pm, the Ninja, Lloyd and Nya all had to flee Ninjago city due to all the people

wanting to capture them. At the moment they were in the Samurai X cave that Nya had recently

built. To pass the time the Ninja were watching a Golden Girls episode on tv when a news report

came on. A man in his thirties with a bad haircut began to say "We interrupt this Program for a

special report, just this afternoon it was revealed that Lloyd Garmadon son of Lord Garmadon is

the reason for the Serpentine attacks." "He evaded arrest with help from the Ninja are former

protectors but all is not lost we have their Sensei in prison for aiding a criminal and will have these

horrible fiends behind bars soon." "Now are new friend Hydra would like to say a few words."

Hydra smiled evily at the camera and said. "Thanks Dave I just wanted to let Lloyd know that if he

turns himself in he will not be harmed...much! hahaha!" Kai then in a fit of rage threw the remote

at the tv breaking it. "THOSE BACK STABBING JERKS AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE

FOR THEM THEY DO THIS!" Cole looked at Kai and said "Kai calm down." Kai angrily glared

and said "I CAN'T THEY WANT US IN JAIL AND WANT LLOYD DEAD FOR SOMETHING HE

DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO HAPPEN HE DIDN'T WANT TO RELEASE THE DEVOUER THAT

WAS PYTHOR!" Nya then shocked everyone by yelling "KAI SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at

Nya in shock but she continued. "None of this is solving anything and Lloyd doesn't need to hear

any of this!" after Nya spoke they all heard a whimpering sound they all turned their heads and

saw Lloyd outside the cave crying. They all rushed over, Cole looked at the crying child sadly and

asked "Lloyd are you okay?" Lloyd looked at the ninja and replied "No I already feel bad enough

about releasing the Serpentine and n...now I'm going to die because of it!" Lloyd then broke down

sobbing, Nya hugged Lloyd to help calm him. Suddenly a bright light shone down on them, the

Ninja pulled out their weapons but stopped when a familier voice called out "Lloyd!" Lloyd then

looked up and saw that it was the Black Bounty, He smiled and yelled "Dad!" Garmadon then

climbed down the anchor and rushed over to hug his son. "Son are you alright I saw the news

report I can't believe this is happening."Lloyd looked at his dad and let him know he was okay

when four friends of his slithered up Skalidor looked at Lloyd and said "Hey kid glad you're okay."

Acidicus smiled at Lloyd and said "We would of gotten here sssooner but Fangtom got usss

lossst. Fangtom glared at the venomari general and replied "I ssssaid I wasss sssorry!"

Garmadon and the Ninja looked at Lloyd and the Serpentine generals in confusion/shock and Jay

asked "Wait hold on why are you guys acting so nice!?" Skales smirked at the loudmouth ninja

and said "Lloyd happenss to be friend of oursss, when we aren't fighting againssst eachother we

get along quite well." Kai glared at Skales and snapped "You tried to kidnap Lloyd and kept him

prisoner when Pythor was in charge!" Skales returned the glare and said that wasss bussiness,

we never intended to hurt Lloyd, harming a child is against Serpentine law punishable by death!"

Fangtom nodded his right head and said "We kept Lloyd in the cage to keep him away from you

idiotss!" "Had you taken better care of Lloyd he never would of gotten captured by uss, after we

had him Pythor decided he would be safer with usss until Garmadon could come and take care of

him." Acidicus then added "And Lloyd wass only kept in the cage when you four would ssshow

up!" Cole blinked in surprise and said "Okay then..so why are you here?" "TO PROTECT LLOYD

DUH!" All four generals and garmadon said at once. Skales then said "Hydra is cold and

calculating he no doubt planned this through that meanss we have to be two sssteps ahead of

him." Garmadon then agreed saying "You can all stay with us the other people of Ninjago wouldn't

dare try to pick a fight with us all together. And with that the Ninja and Garmadon agreed to

teamup inorder to protect Lloyd. Later at Night everyone was asleep on the Black Bounty Lloyd

slept snoring softly but then awoke to a gag being shoved into his mouth, Hydra smirked at Lloyd

and whispered "Go ahead and sleep we have a long journey ahead of us."Hydra then used his

Hypnosis to make Lloyd fall asleep. Hydra then smiled and said "Phase two of my plan is now

complete!" "hehehehe."

 **cole master of stupid questions and a cliffhanger yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 4TH INSTALLMENT OF NINJAGO ANARCHY I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK**

 **I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Lloyd awoke to the sound of a train whistle and Hydra yelling "Stop blowing the whistle already!"

Lloyd blinked and saw that he was on a subway train and was tied tightly to a chair with some rope.

Hydra turned to look at Lloyd and said "Sorry about that this moron kept playing with the train

whistle." Hydra then gestured to the unconsious man on the floor. Lloyd tried to speak but due to

the gag in his mouth it sounded like "Mmmhmmf" Hydra blinked in confusion and removed the gag

from Lloyd's mouth which turned out to be an old sock! Lloyd started to cough and spit trying to get

the taste out of his mouth, he then glared at Hydra and asked "what are you going to do with me?"

Hydra chuckled in reply and said "Nothing, I don't want to hurt you the people of Ninjago do." Lloyd

looked confused and said "What do you mean you don't want to hurt me you hypnotized everyone

to hate me!" Hydra then sighed and replied "I never hypnotized them Lloyd they chose this path on

their own, all I did was tell them who released us." Lloyd then yelled "I never would have released

you had I known you would try to destroy Ninjago!" Hydra then laughed evilly and replied "Even

though your best friends are our generals, even though you would be all alone without us?" Lloyd

then lowered his head he knew Hydra was right about the generals being his friends, Lloyd then

said in a defiant voice "I wouldn't be alone." Hydra then pushed the chair Lloyd was tied to over,

looked down at him and said "Yes you would, the Ninja hated you your school doesn't want

anything to do with you and your father would never come see you all he cares about is being

ruler of Ninjago you come second in his life and you know it!" Lloyd then started to get very upset,

he then yelled at Hydra "YOU'RE WRONG!" Hydra then lifted the chair back up and replied

"Think what you want but you will understand everything in time." The train then stopped and two

large men picked Lloyd up and carried him off the train chair and all, Lloyd was put in a large

room. Hydra then walked in and dramatically said "Welcome to my humble home." Lloyd then

raised an eyebrow and replied "Your home is a subway station, that's sad." Hydra hissed angrily

he then brought a hose over to Lloyd and said. "This hose is attached to the main water source in

Ninjago city, normally I wouldn't do this but since you insulted my home well...the readers did

want you tortured." Hydra then put the hose into Lloyd's mouth and turned a lever down, water

rushed through the hose and Lloyd had no choice but to drink the water to keep from choking

minutes went by before Hydra finally turned the lever back up again Lloyd spat the hose out of his

mouth and coughed when he suddenly felt a very painful feeling near his stomach. "Hey uh Hydra

would you mind untying me so I could go use the restroom real quick? Hydra then placed his hand

under his chin in thought and replied "Hmm. let me think No hahahaha!" Lloyd then glared at

Hydra and snapped "Come on man this isn't funny!" Hydra then drapped the hose over a pipe and

turned the water back on but at a slower pace. As the water slowly drizzled down Lloyd crossed

his legs and started to beg "Hydra please I really gotta go!" Hydra then replied "Tell ya what if the

readers want me to let you go then I will but for now I have to get ready for the next part of my

plan see ya later hahahaha!" Hydra then left the room and went back to the train but not before

looking at a number of angry Ninjago citizens and saying "He's all yoursss." the train doors then

closed and headed for Ninjago city jail.

 **HYDRA IS A FOURTH WALL BREAKING JERK ISN'T HE ALSO YOU GOT TO SEE A FOURTH WALL BREAK ON THE FOURTH CHAPTER CONGRATULATIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY**

Things were not going well for the Ninja. The first thing they noticed was that Lloyd was missing!

Kai looked at the Serpentine angrily and said "Alright where's Lloyd you slithering creeps!?" Skales

glared at Kai and snapped "How ssshould we know we were all asleep jussst like you, you arrogant

monkey!" Acidicus then asked "Why are you asking uss anyway?" Jay then rudely stated "Your

snakes like Hydra how do we know you didn't hand Lloyd over to him!" Skales then hit Jay with his

staff and furiously yelled "How dare you unlike you we actually care about Lloyd you only like him

becaussse he'ss the green ninja!" Garmadon then growled and yelled "ENOUGH, My son is

missing and you're all fighting like children and- Mezmo then interrupted by coming up and saying

"Boss you may want to see this." Mezmo then led everyone to the TV in the Serpentine's break

room that was showing a news report, the same newsman from before was standing at Ninjago

Memorial Bridge."I am standing at Ninjago Memorial Bridge and in twenty minutes this will be the

execution site of Sensei Wu." The Ninja all screamed "What!?" but Garmadon laughed and said

"This is awesome Mezmo go get me some popcorn!" Mezmo nodded and went to the microwave,

the Ninja glared at Garmadon, Cole then angrily said "You're brother is about to be executed and

your eating popcorn!" Garmadon shrugged in response and said "Well he's the enemy what can I

say." Zane then looked at Garmadon and said We have to save Sensei, Lloyd will probably be

next!" Garmadon's eyes went wide and Mezmo brought over the popcorn "Here you go Boss."

Garmadon grabbed the popcorn and shoved it on Mezmo's head and yelled "We don't have time for

popcorn we have to save my brother and son!" Garmadon then slapped Mezmo and yelled "Get the

ship moving!" Mezmo then ran off, Kai looked at the generals and said "You willingly work for this

guy?" Skales sighed and replied "SSSadly." The Black Bounty took off towards Ninjago Memorial

Bridge. Meanwhile Hydra was getting ready for his big moment after he kills the Sensei the Ninja

will lose hope and he will soon be able to make Lloyd see things his way. Hydra wore a red cape

and had his two katanas with him, Sensei Wu was tied to the railing of the bridge he couldn't

move at all. Hydra walked up to the front of the crowd and said "People of Ninjago today is a sad

day for both human and serpentine, today we have no choice but too execute a once great man.

A warrior once told me about the things Sensei Wu has done for Ninjago from fighting villains to

helping elderly cross the street and now he is nothing but a weak old man helping the enemy!"

Hydra smirked at the tied up man before continuing "But worry not for after he falls our enemies

shall fall with him!" the crowd cheered and Hydra pulled out his swords, he looked at Wu and said

"Give Pythor my regards when you see him." As Hydra was about to strike his swords were

knocked out of his hands by a shurikin "What!?" Hydra then looked up and saw the Ninja and

Serpentine were jumping down from the Black Bounty, Hydra looked at the crowd of people and

yelled "Don't just stand there attack!" Garmadon then jumped down infront of Hydra each arm

holding a weapon, Hydra picked up his swords ready for a fight. Garmadon glared at the

Hypnocondrai and yelled "Where is my son!?" Hydra chuckled and replied "Don't worry I don't

intend to have the boy killed just broken!" Garmadon snarled, charged at Hydra and swung his

Sythe at the snake, Hydra blocked it and kicked Garmadon in the shin Garmadon growled and

used his sword next but Hydra blocked and disarmed him. Hydra then grabbed some mustard

from a hotdog vendor and sprayed the mustard in Garmadon's eyes, when Garmadon could see

again Hydra was gone. Skales was fighting fairly well against the mob one man tried to grab him

but skales pulled him down with his tail. It was then Skales noticed something the man's eyes for a

split second glowed red they were hypnotized! Skales then put his staff into the ground, looked at

Zane and said "Zane freeze the ground near my staff quickly!" Zane was confused but did as the

Hypnobrai general asked, Skales then turned to Kai. "Now Kai melt the ice!" Kai glared and said

"What for?" Skales then yelled back "Jusst trussst me I have a plan!" Kai finally did as asked. As

soon as the Ice melted a fog came over the mob releasing them from their hypnosis. Jay was

surprised and said "Woah they were all hypnotized?" Skales nodded his head and replied "Yess

but the anti venom from my ssstaff should fix things" Cole looked at Skales and asked "Can

one Hypnobrai really Hypnotize half the population of Ninjago?" Skales sighed and replied

"No Hydra is more than a Hypnobrai he is a Hypnocondrai a crossbreed of the hypnobrai and

anacondrai." Zane then asked "What difference does it make if Hydra is a pure Hypnobrai or not,

wouldn't that mean his powers are weaker?" Skales then answered "Not exactly you sssee many

yearss before the firsst sspinjitzu masster made Ninjago into what it iss today he was part of an

order warriorss who had strange powers and the Anacondrai are ssstrong with thosse powers, it is

why they are the most feared Serpentine and due to his connection with them it means Hydra'ss

abilites are more powerful." Just then the news man from before came up "Oh no what have we

done this is terrible what have we done!" Cole looked at the man and said "Calm down everything

will be okay." Garmadon then came up and said "Do you know where my son is?" The news man

then replied "Yes he is at the old subway station you have to hurry before Hydra finishes his plan."

Kai then asked "What is his plan tell us!" The man then replied "H..He wants Lloyd to join him in

taking over Ninjago he wants Lloyd to be the Dark Lord!" Everyone gasped and a mile away Hydra

was watching them with a pair of binoculars angrily "No No NO! Now I have no choice but to use

plan B." Hydra then got on board the train and pulled out a suit case from under one of the seats.


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY LATE EASTER EVERYONE! I MEANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE IN TIME FOR EASTER BUT SCHOOL KEPT ME BUSY AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY INTENSE AND WILL LEAD TO DARKER TIMES FOR THE NINJA. ALSO**

 **THANK YOU TO GUEST 1234 FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEA ON USING THE SONG UNLEASH THE MAGIC FOR THIS FANFIC I LOOKED THE SONG UP AND WHILE I AM NOT A BIG FAN OF MLP I DID LIKE THE SONG AND THE IDEA ALSO GAVE ME A NEW IDEA FOR THIS STORY I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO END IT LIKE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS BUT THIS IDEA INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS FANFIC LONGER AND BETTER! I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK AND LEGO I ONLY OWN MY OC**

 **ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

The train stops at the heart of the old subway station and Hydra gets out with the unknown

suitcase. Hydra opens the case revealing a bomb, Hydra attached the bomb to a wall before

stating "Desperate times call for desperate measures, this may be risky but if it works I will be the

most powerful serpentine Ninjago has ever seen!" Hydra then got back on the train to get ready

for the next part of his plan. Meanwhile Lloyd was having a very bad day, as soon as Hydra left

some angry Ninjago city residents burst in and began to torment Lloyd. they did many things to

Lloyd from making him eat overcooked spinnach to putting him on a spanking machine and worst

yet he wet himself! At the moment Lloyd was being hung on a railing by his underwear similar to

what the Ninja did to him when they first met and he was hung on a sign, the only difference was

that the Ninja hung him by his pants and it didn't hurt being hung by his underwear however.

"Oww! Come on is this really necessary!?" The angry group yelled "YES you nearly destroyed our

city you menace!" Lloyd then yelled "Don't you think I feel bad enough already what Pythor did and

the fact that I caused it has hurt me as much as it hurt you, I never wanted this to happen!" The

angry people then blinked for a moment before leaving the room. Little did Lloyd the Ninja were

searching throughout the subway for him Cole tiredly called out "Lloooooyd Lloooyyyd!" Jay then

called out "Marco, Marco" Kai glared at the lightning ninja and told him to take this seriously and a

confused Zane asked "Are we not looking for Lloyd who is Marco?" Kai then sighed and replied

"Don't worry about it Zane do you think you can sense Lloyd anywhere or something?" Zane then

answered I am afraid the subway tunnels are blocking my sensors I cannot pinpoint Lloyd's

location. Suddenly a mob of people came out of the shadows and ran past the Ninja knocking

them over Jay looked at the fleeing crowd and said "What was all that about?" The Ninja had

know idea what was about to happen, while the Ninja searched for Lloyd, Hydra had returned.

Hydra kicked the door open and rushed to collect his things. "Ok I have my magazines, my

swords, my toothbrush..." Hydra then looked up and saw Lloyd hanging from the wall by his

underwear Hydra snickered and said "Boy that angry mob did a number on you kid!" Lloyd glared

at Hydra and replied "Don't remind me also why are you running around in a panic?" Hydra then

looked fearful and said "I've been betrayed the Ninja have joined the people of Ninjago and are

going to destroy the subway station with us in it!" Lloyd then snapped at Hydra "My friends would

never do that they don't kill and they would never risk me getting hurt!" Hydra then growled and

replied "They are not your friends they are using you, the only reason they keep you around is

because you're the green ninja destined to kill the dark lord!" Lloyd then froze Hydra

continued "Yeah great friends you have there Lloyd they don't kill but they're okay with forcing a

child to kill his own father yeah what great guys and think about this Lloyd if you died it would

cripple your father, you mean the world to him and he would loose everything if he lost you, do you

really think they wouldn't sacrifice you for the greater good?" Lloyd was shakened by what Hydra

said could the Ninja his friends really be capable of.. Lloyd didn't have time to finish his thought

because the bomb Hydra put at the heart of the subway station blew up, all around the walls

began to crumble and a fire began to start from the explosion. The room Hydra and Lloyd were in

shook and Lloyd fell off of the wall he was hanging on. Hydra began to panic "Oh no the Ninja

have started their attack! Quickly we have to get to the train and get out of here before it is too

late!" Hydra and Lloyd then ran as fast as they could to the subway train when the ceiling started

to collapse. Rocks fell on Hydra's cape causing him to trip and fall, dropping his things "Why did I

wear thisss ssstupid cape!?" Hydra tried to pull himself free but it was no use Hydra then called

out "HELP PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Lloyd then looked at Hydra, hydra turned the people

of Ninjago on him and kidnapped him but he didn't deserve to die. Lloyd then ran over to Hydra

and saw his swords lying on the ground. Lloyd picked up the sword and swung it on the cape

freeing the terrified serpent Hydra and Lloyd then both ran into the train Hydra started it up and

they both managed to escape with their lives. Meanwhile the Ninja were trying to get through the

subway station as the walls and ceiling came crashing down around them Jay screamed "What is

going on!?" Kai yelled back "I don't know just keep running!" suddenly the entire subway station

gave way and fell to pieces covering the Ninja in rubble and debris.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A NINJAGO PARODY OF THE MLP SONG UNLEASH THE MAGIC I MIXED IT UP A LITTLE TO FIT THE STORY BUT IF YOU WANT TO LOOK UP THE ACTUAL SONG FEEL FREE ALSO THANK YOU TO 1234 FOR THIS IDEA I HAD ALOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER HYDRA SINGING IS IN ITALICS SHADOWS SINGING IS IN BOLD AND THE CREATURE SINGING IS IN BOLD ITALICS BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT I MEAN IN BIT. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Lloyd was sleeping soundly when he heard a voice "Lloyd wake up get up Lloyd!"

Hydra had been trying to wake Lloyd up for five minutes, Hydra threw his hands up in annoyance

and pulled the train whistle as hard as he could. WOOOOOOO"AHH!" Lloyd jumped three feet in

the air and yelled "I'm up I'm up!" Hydra rolled his eyes and replied "Good now come on we have

reached are destination." Lloyd yawned and looked out the window to see that the train was in a

forest and three feet away was a cave Lloyd looked at Hydra and asked "So why are we here

anyway?" Hydra replied "We need to defend ourselves, our enemies won't stop until we are dead

and if we fall then so will your father and the entire serpentine way of life." Lloyd nodded his head

sadly, he had come to understand that Hydra was his friend and the Ninja were not. Hydra and

Lloyd left the train and went towards the cave, as the two got closer to the cave Lloyd felt a dark

evil feeling coming from the cave. Once inside the cave Hydra dramatically said "Welcome to the

cave of darkness Lloyd MHahahaha!" as Hydra laughed torches inside the cave lit up and shadows

danced all around. Lloyd raised an eyebrow and said "The cave of darkness what's that?" Hydra

smirked and replied "Over ten thousand years ago there was an ancient evil that nearly destroyed

the world it was a creature made of pure darkness, it had many names terror, chaos,the forgotten

but one thing was common the creature was pure evil and nearly invincible luckily an order of light

warriors destroyed it but it's powers remained so the order sealed the power in a box and left it in

this cave and the box can only be opened by a person powerful with the light aka you." Lloyd's eyes

widened in shock. "Me but I haven't even mastered spinjitzu and besides if this power is so

dangerous then maybe we should leave." Hydra then angrily yelled "NO we must do this we have

too!" Lloyd then glared at Hydra and replied "Why should we?" Hydra then sighed and said

"Perhaps now would be a good time for the musical number...hit it girls!" suddenly the shadows on

the walls changed to look like teenage girls and music began to play. Lloyd facepalmed and said

"Really a music number?" Hydra then snapped "Just go with it!" Hydra then spun around to face

Lloyd and started to sing " _I realize that you've always been an outcast I understand for I am one too_

 _but sadly guys like us dissapear in a wink!"_ Suddenly the shadow girls began to sing

" **oh wuh oh wuh oooh wuh wuh"** Hydra then continued _Now I understand you have your_

 _reservations it's hard to have a life such as yours but if we don't fight back well I think you_

 _understand what will happen if we don't strike back!"_ _ **"oh**_ **wuh wuh oooh wuh wuh**

 **Unleash the darkness unleash the darkness don't give up young child they have hurt you**

 **and betrayed you so then why can't you do the same oh wuh wuh oooh"** Lloyd looked down

at the ground bitterly why did those shadows have to bring that up? Hydra then continued

 _"Call it power call it magic if we fall it will be tragic more important is the time we have lost_

 **oooh** _A chance like this won't come again you'll regreat not giving in isn't avenging yourself_

 _worth the cost!"_ **unleash the darkness unleash the darkness they're not your friends after all**

 **our only interest in this business is seeing Ninjago fall!"** Hydra smiled coldly at Lloyd before

singing _"What I'm suggestings very simple and since fight or die is our choice you only want to_

 _save your family well the darkness can help with that and as for me all I ask for is to be_

 _respected for all time and that legacy will endure! unleash the darkness free the darkness now!"_

Hydra then pushed Lloyd towards an ancient looking box it was blood red and had a skull printed on

it the shadows sang **unleash the darkness free the darkness now!"** Lloyd then heard a voice

inside the box sing _**Imagine all you'll learn by setting me free now your father's life depends**_

 _ **on me**_ **... unleash the darkness free the darkness** Lloyd was now very much intrigued

by what this creature in the box offered his hand slowly moved to the box. **unleash the darkness**

 **free the darkness NOW!"** Lloyd opened the box and a black ink like liquid began to consume him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lloyd's scream filled the cave but was drowned out by Hydra's insane

laughter and a demonic roar.


	8. help ninjago anarchy

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOOP THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER THE NATIONAL FANFIC WEATHER SERVICES REPORT THAT A WRITERS BLOCK TORNADO IS HEADED FOR NINJAGO ANARCHY THIS IS NOT A DRILL PLEASE BLOCK YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS AND SEND IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ANY AND ALL IDEAS HELP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

All the cast of Ninjago anarchy screamed and started running around in a panic Hydra opened the

door and saw the tornado coming and yelled "Take the Ninja and the old men but don't hurt me!"

Hydra then threw Lloyd over his shoulder and said "Consider us even." Hydra then ran for the

storm shelter punching Garmadon in the face as he ran before throwing Lloyd into the shelter and

closing the door behind him. Cole looked at Kai and said "Boy that Hydra guy is a real jerk!" Kai

nodded his head when Jay screamed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the writers block tornado had

picked Jay up and he flew into a tree "Oww."


	9. NINJAGO ANARCHY IS BACK BABY

**I'MMMM BAAAACK HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR A WHILE BUT THANKS TO THE REVIEWER SINOFPRIDE I NOW HAVE ALOT MORE IDEAS SO THANK YOU SINOFPRIDE FOR THE SUGGESTIONS I HAVE NOW DECIDED TO BRING IN MISAKO TO THE STORY I AM ALSO ADDING ANOTHER OC OF MINE WHO YOU WILL ALL LEARN MORE ABOUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW INDEPENDENCE DAY MOVIE I JUST SAW IT EARLIER TODAY AND IT WAS AWESOME!**

It took hours after the old subway station exploded for Sensei Wu, Garmadon and the serpentine to

find the Ninja when finally two constricti pulled the Ninja out of the rubble. Sensei Wu rushed over to

the ninja and said "Are you all alright?" Kai nodded his head and replied "Yeah nothing like breaking

several bones to make your day!" Cole looked at the rubble and said "How did this happen?"

Skalidor slithered over and answered "While we were looking for you we found this." The constricti

general then handed Cole what was left of the bomb it was charred but it was obvious what it was.

Zane looked at the bomb's remains and said "I do not understand why would Hydra put a bomb in

the subway station?" Jay rolled his eyes and replied "Gee I don't know maybe to kill us!" Garmadon

then said "What about my son did you see him?" Cole sadly shook his head. Suddenly a loud roar

was heard followed by a powerful wind. Everyone looked up and saw a giant black cloud floating in

the air, purple lightning struck the ground and a clawed hand burst out of the ground where the

lightning hit. slowly a werewolf like beast clawed out of the ground it was black with purple lines all

around it. It's eyes glowed purple, with a howl it lunged for the Ninja Sensei wu's eyes widened in

shock, he recovered and used spinjitzu as soon as the golden tornado touched the beast it howled

in pain before disapearing in a cloud of black smoke. Jay being the blabber mouth he is was the

first to yell "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Garmadon replied in a disturbed voice "That was a

darkwolf it is a monster made of pure darkness but that means..." Sensei Wu finished his brother's

thought saying "The powers of the dark creature have been unleashed." "Dark creature what do you

mean sensei?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow. Sensei Wu then explained what little bit he

knew about the darkness but sadly the creature was before his time and he only knew a few

details. Garmadon sighed and said "I know someone who knows more about this."

Misako was busy organizing the many scrolls and books in her library when she heard a knock on

the door. Walking over and unlocking the door she was greeted by Garmadon "Misako it's so good

to-" Misako interrupted Garmadon by kicking him between the legs. "See you..gasp." Garmadon

then fell to the ground in pain "Bwahahaha oh man I wisssh I had my camera!" Skales laughed at

Garmadon's pain Kai chuckled as well. Misako glared at Garmadon and said "That was for getting

yourself banished to the underworld when I was three months pregnant!" Wu then walked in and

said "It is good to see you again Misako but we need your help." A few minutes later everyone was

sitting at a table with cups of tea in their hands, Misako came over with a very large book. "So you

all actually saw a Darkwolf?" Kai nodded his head and replied "Yeah does your book have any

information about it?" Misako nodded her head and began to read. "Long before the First sipnjitzu

master there was a monster of great power it was nearly invincible. It had powers over shadows and

darkness and with it it could create other monsters, luckily an order of warriors who fought for what

was right and good were able to defeat the monster and imprisoned it's evil powers within a box but

what the warriors didn't know was that the darkness was not just a monster it was a puppet created

by a powerful man who's name is long forgotten, He created the monster with a powerful magic but

that kind of magic has a terrible price. The man was turned into a monsterous creature with black

scales dagger like teeth and crimson red eyes the man was now called Nightmare. King Nightmare,

it is warned that if the darkness was ever free Nightmare would return to finish what he started and

rule Ninjago forever." Everyone was very creeped out by the story, suddenly the lights went out with

a crack of thunder. "AHHHH!" When the lights came back on Jay was in Nya's arms shaggy and

scooby style. Nya promptly dropped Jay to the floor. Meanwhile Jamamikai village was being

attacked by a giant monster it looked like a sluge monster it was at least 20 stories high and at

the top the creature had glowing red eyes and a wide open mouth inside the mouth Hydra was

having the time of his life watching the carnage. "Mwahahaha Yes destroy them all hahaha all hail

Hydra ahaha-oh and you too Lloyd." Lloyd walked over next to Hydra his hair was spikey and his

skin was pale. and now instead of his green ninja gi he wore a black robe with a long cape. Lloyd

looked up at Hydra and said "Lloyd Garmadon is dead call me...Nightmare." Lloyd then closed his

eyes and when he opened them his once emerald green eyes were crimson red pupiless eyes.

 **HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND NOW I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT MY OC NIGHTMARE I ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH HIM MANY YEARS BEFORE I EVEN KNEW WHAT FANFICTION WAS. I THOUGHT HIM UP WHEN I WAS ABOUT OH I'D SAY 7 OR 8 HE IS BASICALLY A DRAGON BUT HE LOOKS LIKE A SPINOSAURUS HE IS THE SIZE OF A HUMAN AND HE CAN BREATHE FIRE LIKE MOST DRAGONS AND HE IS ACTUALLY VERY SIMILAR TO OVERLORD IN TERMS OF POWER AND THEME I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD USE HIM IN A FANFIC BUT THEN I DECIDED WHY NOT AND THOUGHT OF WAYS TO FIT HIM IN THE STORY CAN YOU ALL GUESS WHAT THIS MEANS FOR THE STORY AND HYDRA?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE TENTH CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY IN THIS CHAPTER HYDRA WILL LEARN ABOUT NIGHTMARE AND BEGIN MAKING PLANS THIS CHAPTER ALSO HAS A REFERENCE TO THE VILLAIN VLAD PLASMIUS FROM DANNY PHANTOM AND A PARODY OF A SCENE FROM AN ED EDD N EDDY EPISODE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY**

As the darkness rampaged to Ninjago City Hydra was reading an ancient book about the darkness

inorder to learn how to control it without a certain boy's help when he discovered something

disturbing the page read "If the darkness breaths again beware the return of king Nightmare the

terrible, woe to the one who frees him for once free the evil king will take over the foolish one's soul

and bring pain and suffering for all to behold." Hydra looked up suddenly and remembered what

Lloyd had said earlier _"Lloyd Garmadon is dead Call me Nightmare."_ "Oh sugar cookie." Hydra then

turned to looked at Lloyd. the boy moved in dance like movements controlling the darkness,bending

it to his will. Hydra shuddered to himself and put the book away his plan was no longer as perfect

as he thought it was. A tiny version of Hydra with devil horns and a pitch fork suddenly appeared on

the hypnocondrai's shoulder. "You gotta do something man this kid is ruining our gig not to mention

this could turn into the exorcist!" Hydra glared down at the tiny him and whispered "You think I don't

know that...wait aren't there supposed to be two of you?" A tiny version of Hydra dressed as an

angel then appeared on Hydra's other shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, anyway we have to stop this it's

gotten out of hand, it's bad enough you broke that boy's heart now a power hungry monster is

possessing him we need to save him and try to make ammends with the people of Ninjago and the

Serpentine." The devil Hydra then snapped at the angel Hydra "Forget that we worked too hard and

too long to quit now and I am not letting some brat take it all away from us!" Hydra then muttered to

himself "it's not like I have anything that could kill him anyway, the kid has a monster that has who

knows what at it's disposal to take me out." The devil Hydra then chuckled and said "Are you

sure?" the devil Hydra then hopped in Hydra's mouth and held it open with his pitch fork. "You have

the venom of the Hypnobrai flowing through your veins just one drop can kill a grown man imagine

how fast it will work on.." The devil Hydra was then interupted by the angel Hydra kicking the pitch

fork out of place before slamming Hydra's mouth shut. The angel then got in Hydra's face and

snapped "You listen and you listen good I am not just going to sit here and let you murder Lloyd

think of all the pain it will cause think about what your doing man!" The devil Hydra then opened up

Hydra's mouth and replied "Relax who's gonna know?" The angel Hydra then looked at Hydra and

said "You'll know Hydra and the guilt will haunt you for eternity can you live with that? The devil

Hydra then grabbed angel Hydra's leg and said "Hey Tinkerbell lets chit chat!" Devil Hydra then

dragged angel Hydra into Hydra's mouth and the two started fighting each other. "Kill him!" "Save

him!" "I said kill him!" the two tiny serpentine then went down Hydra's throat causing him to choke

Hydra managed to cough the two out and then grabbed them angrily. The angel Hydra looked up at

the angry hypnocondrai in apology while the devil Hydra merely said "So you gonna do it?" Hydra

then tossed the annoying pests out the gaping mouth of the darkness. Hydra sighed and muttered

"I need a vacation." Hydra then had an idea "I know I'll use my venom to poison the boy killing him

and whatever creature is inside him it's brillaint I am a genius ahahahaha!" meanwhile Nightmare

listened to the serpentine's laughter. It had been easy to take over the green ninja's body after

he released his darkness now Nightmare can finish what he started eons ago. Nightmare turned to

give Hydra a cold look the arrogant fool didn't even notice,he had no idea what Hydra was planning

but nothing would stop his plan not this time. as Hydra walked off to make plans Nightmare

muttered "Weak fool."


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 11TH CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS OFFERED SO MANY IDEAS TO HELP THIS STORY WHEN I FIRST MADE THIS STORY I DIDN'T HAVE VERY MANY IDEAS ORIGINALLY THIS STORY WAS GOING TO BE ALOT SHORTER BUT THANKS TO THE IDEAS YOU GAVE ME THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN LONGER AND BETTER! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF MY NEW OC NIGHTMARE AND DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR HOW THE FINAL BATTLE SHOULD GO? NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOSTLY BE BATTLING SO IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Lloyd woke up in his old room at Darkly's. Blinking Lloyd mumbled "What how did I get here?"

"Don't ask me it's your mind kid." Lloyd in surprise spun around and saw a copy of himself but with

black robes and spikey hair. "What who are you and why do you look like me?" The copy chuckled

and replied "Would you prefer I looked like this? The copy of Lloyd then dissolved into a shadowy

form before growing bigger and changing into a dragon like creature with sharp teeth and glowing

red pupiless eyes. Roaring the monster said "I am Nightmare creator of the darkness nice to

finally meet you desendent of the light warriors." Lloyd stared at Nightmare with fear and started to

back up "C..Creator of the darkness wait you..you were the one who spoke to me from the box!"

Nightmare laughed coldly and replied "Indeed I am, and I thank you for freeing my darkness I

suppose some credit does go to that ridiculous crossbreed. Lloyd stared at Nightmare in confusion

and asked "If you were the one talking to me then is the darkness alive?" Nightmare stared at Lloyd

as if he had grown two heads and then burst into a fit of laughter. "Is the darkness ahahahaha No

of course not, the darkness is merely an embodiment of my power it can do things on it's own for a

time but without me it would be nothing." Lloyd then thought of something looking at the monster

before him he asked "Does Hydra know about you?" Nightmare rolled his eyes in reply and said

"He didn't when he tricked you into summoning me but he was reading one of my old books so by

now...maybe." Lloyd raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Hydra tricked me into summoning

you?" Nightmare sighed in annoyance and snapped "Wake up and smell the lava kid you've been

played for a fool this whole fanfic!" "First Hydra hypnotized the people of Ninjago into attacking you

and once the Ninja's found everything out he panicked and blew up the tunnels to scare you into

working for him all I had to do was make sure he found a scroll about the darkness and wait."

Lloyd was shaking with anger it was all a lie Hydra used him and now he had the power to take over

Ninjago everyone was in danger again because of him. "Uggh I can't believe I was so stupid!" Lloyd

sighed in sadness "I have to stop Hydra I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me." Nightmare

then replied "Yeah about that Hydra isn't the problem." smirking evily Nightmare growled "We are."

Lloyd stared at the monster before him and replied "What do you mean we?" Nightmare chuckled

and said "In order to return to lead my darkness to a new age I needed a vessel you!" Lloyd's eyes

widened in horror backing up Lloyd said "No I won't let you control me!" Nightmare changed back

into his Lloyd form and replied "My dear boy I already am we are inside your mind and as of now

this is my mind and you are not welcome! Nightmare then breathed a blast of fire that sent Lloyd

falling right out a ten story window. In the real world the darkness was closing in on Ninjago city

everyone was running away in a state of panic dozens of Darkwolves and countless other monsters

were already invading the city. The Ninja and their allies were fighting as best as they could but the

monsters were too great in number. A Darkwolf was about to devour a small girl when Kai stabbed

the monster with his sword, growling the monster tried to claw at Kai who then used spinjitzu. As

soon as the fire tornado touched the wolf it howled in pain before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Guys these things can be hurt with spinjitzu!" hearing that the other ninja cried "Ninjago!"

Four elemental tornados flew through the shadowy beasts causing many to vanish quickly.

Skales angirly called out "Hey sssome of usss can't do twissstitzu a little help please!"

Three Darkwolves then charged at Skales, Garmadon used spinjitzu on them but as soon as

his purple spinjitzu touched the wolves they holwed and combined into a three headed Darkwolf.

Skales glared at Garmadon and sarcastically snapped "Thanksss for the help!" Sensei Wu and

Misako then used their spinjitzu together on the three headed monster and destroyed it. Garmadon

looked down and muttered "I don't understand my spinjitzu makes them stronger?" Wu stared at

his brother sadly and replied it must be because of the evil in your veins the Darkness was made

out of evil therefore your dark spinjitzu will only make them stronger." Suddenly all of the shadowy

monsters vanished into the air. Cole laughed and said "They're retreating we've won!" Sensei Wu

replied in a worried tone "No this is only the begining." everyone looked up in horror as the twenty

foot tall inky black slime monster made it's way into the city Jay slowly said "What. Is. That!?"


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 12TH CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL ONLY HAVE TWO CHAPTERS TO GO I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

The Ninja looked on in horror as the giant monster moved into the city. Suddenly they all heard

laughter. A black cloud of smoke flew down and Hydra stood before them. Garmadon pushed infront

of the group and said "You where is my son!?" Hydra chuckled looking up at the giant monster he

pointed towards the head and replied "Up there waiting to destroy your precious city!" Kai snapped

back "Lloyd would never help you!" Hydra smirked and said "Oh? He helped me release the

darkness that is now consuming him, like father like son huh Garmy!" Garmadon yelled in anger

and pointed his sword at the serpentine's heart "I could kill you!" Hydra merely used his own sword

to block Garmadon's sword in annoyance. Misako then said "Do you have any idea what you've

done Nightmare will return and take back the darkness I doubt he would be willing to work with

you!" Hydra sighed and replied "Yess freeing the darkness may have been a bad move I admit but I

have my own ways of getting rid of my new rival hehe." Skales glared at Hydra and said "Hydra if

you hurt the boy you will sssuffer for it!" Hydra rolled his eyes and replied "Funny you never cared

for the boy when he led our tribe what changed?" Skales replied "I got to know him, after Pythor

ordered him to stay with us I figured it was for a ransom but then I learned he only wanted to keep

the boy safe and out of the way, during that time we all got to understand Lloyd and learn he'ss

jussst like usss you'd know that too if you weren't blind by power." Hydra hissed angrily before

stating "It's too late now Ninjago shall soon bow to me!" After Hydra spoke the cloud of smoke

returned and brought Hydra back into the darkness. Kai growled angrily and said "Now what Lloyd's

up in that thing how are we supposed to get even get to him!?" Cole replied "Calm down Kai we'll

think of something." Nya then had an idea. "I've got it we sneak in on the bounty while the

serpentine and everyone else keep the darkness busy!" Kai replied uncertain "That's a good plan

sis but that means we would have to jump into the darkness with twenty foot drop below us."

Cole lowered his head and said "We have no other choice everyone onboard. Skales get the others

ready to distract the darkness while we prepare for the jump." Skales nodded his head and called

out "You heard the man get ready we need to make this count!" with that the serpentine all

gathered weapons and things to throw at the Darkness meanwhile The Ninja got ready for the jump

Jay nervously said "Are we sure jumping is the only way I mean without our golden weapons to turn

into vehicles what chance do we have of making it?" Zane replied "We have precisely a 1.15 chance

at making the jump. Jay sighed and sarcastically said "Gee thanks." "You are welcome." A few

minutes later the Black Bounty made it's way towards the darkness the creature moved two large

arms at the flying ship in an attempt to smash it luckily the Serpentine managed to keep it

occupied by throwing various objects at it including a toilet seat. Cole looked at the team and said

"Okay guys are you ready to save Lloyd?" The Ninja nodded their heads suddenly Garmadon

walked up. "I'm coming too I have had to suffer with evil in my veins for years I won't allow my son to

go through that pain." Cole nodded his head, the Bounty moved as close as it could to the

darkness. the ninja and Garmadon all nodded there heads and jumped "NINJAGO!" They all passed

through the darkness with ease and landed inside. Everything was black and grey it almost looked

like a cave." Jay looked around and said "So this is what the inside of a monster looks like, kinda

cozy." everyone gave Jay weird looks. Meanwhile Nightmare's eyes shot open wide. "We have

company." Hydra looked and replied "What do you suppose we do?" Nightmare smirked and said

"Leave everything to me." Nightmare then faded into the shadows to greet the 'guests' The Ninja and

Garmadon walked quickly to find Lloyd, suddenly they found him. Garmadon instantly knew

something was wrong the black cloak and glowing red eyes were a dead give away. "Lloyd?"

'Lloyd' chuckled and replied "Lloyd's not here call me Nightmare." Zane glared at Nightmare and

said "You took over Lloyd's body!" Nightmare laughed again and said "Indeed I did captain obvious"

Kai muttered "You gotta admit despite Lloyd being possessed he looks good with spikey hair."

Cole groaned and smacked Kai upside the head. Nightmare then said "You have sealed your

dooms coming here I will not let anyone get in my way." Cole glared at Nightmare and replied "If I

had a nickle for every time I heard that I'd be a millionare." Nightmare gave an evil grin and said

"You will never be able to bring the boy back and you will never be able to destroy me." Nightmare

then snapped his fingers and a black cloud flew towards the Ninja. Nightmare laughed and

backed into the shadows. Meanwhile Lloyd fell to the ground looking up he saw he was outside

Ninjago city, it was completely destroyed and the sky was grey. Lloyd slowly got up and walked

towards the city. Once Lloyd reached the city Nightmare walked over to him. "Like what you see

child? this is all that will be left before I'm done." Lloyd glared and yelled "This is terrible I won't let

you destroy my home!" Nightmare laughed and replied "Home? what home!? you have nothing, your

father is never around, everyone in Ninjago hates you, the Ninja only keep you around because of a

silly prophecy and once you fade away into nothing no one will remember you!" Lloyd angrily yelled

back

"I don't care what you think sure I made alot of mistakes and yeah my dad isn't with me all the time

but not because he doesn't want to be the devouer's venom made him that way and the Ninja do

care about me they keep me around because they're my friends my family and even if all of Ninjago

hates me I won't let a monster like you hurt them!" Lloyd then punched Nightmare in the face.

Nightmare staggered back, growling Nightmare said "You think you can stop me boy? Show me

what you got!" Nightmare then lifted his arms and the ground rose high above the ground. Lloyd

gulped nervously at the height when a sword appeared next to him. Nightmare held his own sword

that had a black hilt with a crimson red blade. Nightmare smirked and said "Lets finish this!"


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 13TH CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT BUT THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY NINJAGO FANFICS I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NINJAGO VERSION OF DISNEY'S JUNGLE BOOK AND A CROSSOVER FOR EITHER NINJAGO AND STARWARS THE CLONE WARS OR DESPICABLE ME LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS WHICH CROSSOVER SOUNDS BETTER TO YOU. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT HALLOWEEN AND I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEGO AND CARTOON NETWORK I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Kai blinked and opened his eyes in a daze. All he could remember was Nightmare sending a black

cloud at them and then nothing. Kai then looked down and saw that he was trapped in a cucoon of

a black substance. "What is this stuff? Jay, Cole Garmadon anyone!" Suddenly Kai heard Hydra

laughing. The serpentine who was invisble revealed himself to Kai. Kai glared and said "Hydra what

are you doing here!?" Hydra replied "I only came to see the boy's handy work and I must say I'm

impressed." Hydra then gestured to the black goo covering Kai,the red ninja asked "What is this

stuff?" Hydra smirked and answered "Darkness of course, it will slowly consume you and you will

suffer through your worst nightmares,Your friends have already succumbed to it!" Kai then noticed

that Jay, Cole, Zane and Garmadon were all completely covered by the darkness. Hydra then

smugly asked "So any more questions before you become nightmare food?" Kai glared and

snapped "Yeah I got a question when is your boss going to fire you?" Hydra growled and yelled "I

am no one'sss ssservant!" Kai chuckled and stated "Hey you lisssp when you get mad better calm

down." Hydra glared and replied "I was going to keep quiet about my plan on getting rid of

Lloyd to keep from upsetting you but I see now that's a plus!" Kai's eyes widened he

then said "What are you up to?" Hydra then pulled out a dagger that had a dark blue color on the

blade Hydra then said "This dagger has been dipped in my venom that I have gained from

my Hypnobrai heritage. It is a nerotoxin that will attack the mind itself it can kill a full grown man in

minutes. I wonder how fast it will work on Lloyd!" Kai glared at the Hypnocondrai and yelled "I won't

let you hurt Lloyd!" Hydra laughed and replied "I fail to see how you'll stop me, your trapped and I

am on my way to the top see ya chump!" With that Hydra walked off leaving Kai alone. The red

ninja thrashed and moved back and fourth trying to get out of the Darkness but it was no use. The

slime slowly moved up his neck Kai screamed "LLOOOOOOYD!" The Darkness then began to

cover the ninja's face. "NINJAGO!" Meanwhile within Lloyd's concious Nightmare circled the boy

moving his sword on the ground making a screeching sound. Lloyd kept a brave face and held on to

his sword Nightmare gave a laugh and asked "What's wrong never used a sword before? Ha and

you call yourself a hero!" Nightmare then charged at Lloyd and swung his sword at the boy's head.

Lloyd blocked the blow with his own sword and made a sloppy swing at Nightmare. Nightmare

doged and then hit Lloyd's sword knocking it out of the green ninja's hands. Lloyd began to back up

as Nightmare stalked forward. Nightmare cackled and said "Face it Lloyd you've lost!" Meanwhile

Lloyd/Nightmare stood silently controlling the darkness, fighting off The Black Bounty and the

Ninja's allies. Hydra crept forward and pulled out the poison dagger. "So long Lloyd give Pythor my

regards!" "HYDRA!" Suddenly Kai kicked Hydra away from Lloyd knocking the poisoned dagger out

of the hypnocondrai's claws and onto the floor. Hydra glared at Kai and said "How did you

escape!?" Kai smirked and replied "You and Nightmare forgot that Spinjitzu can break up the

darkness. Hydra hissed and replied "No matter I much prefer killing you myself!" Hydra then drew

his swords and charged. Kai pulled out his own sword and charged as well. The two warriors

swords clashed together. Hydra tried to bring both his swords down on Kai but Kai managed to

block the attack and push Hydra back. Kai then told the serpentine "Your not going to hurt Lloyd!"

Hydra smirked and replied "You should worry about yourself!" Hydra then threw one of his swords at

Kai and turned invisible. Kai barely had time to leap out of the way before the sword speared him.

The red ninja looked around for Hydra when he felt himself get punched in the face. Kai backed up

and was then kicked in the chest sending him flying right near the edge the Darkness's mouth. Kai

watched as his sword fell down to Ninjago city below. Hydra then revealed himself and

stood over Kai holding the poisoned dagger in his hand. Hydra gave a maniac grin and held Kai

down before saying "I think I'll use this on you first! hehehehe." Hydra then aimed the weapon for

Kai's chest. Kai pushed Hydra's arm back as he tried to stab the red ninja. With Lloyd, Nightmare

was having the upper hand in there fight. Nightmare pointed his sword to Lloyd's chin and said "You

never should have tried to stop me boy. I am centuries old. I have fought for years and conquered all

of my enemies, you are but a child and your so called Ninja skills are weak! I bet you've never even

been in a fight before!" Lloyd suddenly remembered something, he smiled at Nightmare and said

"Your right I don't know how to fight like a warrior but I went to Darkly's School for Badboys and the

one thing I learned there was this. When in a loosing fight Cheat!" Lloyd then kicked Nightmare in

the shin. Nightmare's eyes buldged he then screamed "Ahh You little brat!" Lloyd then stomped on

Nightmare's foot. "Gaaah! oh ah!" Nightmare then dropped his sword and held his aching foot in

pain. Lloyd grinned and said "Beep Beep!" before running away. Nightmare growled and said "Get

back here you little!" Nightmare chased after Lloyd and lunged at him. Lloyd side stepped out

of the way which caused Nightmare to fall on his face. Nightmare then turned to Lloyd. Lloyd was

suddenly filled with fear as he saw the murder in Nightmare's glowing red eyes. Nightmare changed

back into his monster form and yelled. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Nightmare then charged at Lloyd.

Lloyd then without thinking tried to do spinjitzu "Ninjago!" Suddenly a green tornado appeared

around Lloyd. Nightmare's eyes then widened in horror "No NOOO!" Nightmare tried to stop himself

but he landed right infront of the bright green tornado "AHHHH!" Nightmare then evaporated into

shadow and vanished as Lloyd's spinjitzu changed from green to a bright white light. Outside of

Lloyd's mind Hydra's dagger was inches away from Kai. Suddenly a bright light appeared around

Lloyd. Hydra turned and saw the bright light. "Ah! what is that!?" Suddenly the bright light grew and

went straight towards Hydra ramming the Serpentine out of the darkness sending Hydra screaming

to his death. Kai watched as Hydra fell, the bright light then engulfed the Darkness itself. Kai pulled

himself up and saw Lloyd fall over. "Lloyd!" Kai rushed over to Lloyd, the boy was unconcious but

had a calm look on his face. Suddenly Garmadon,Jay,Cole and Zane ran to Kai and Lloyd.

Garmadon held his son as Cole turned to Kai and asked "What happened?" Kai explained what had

happened afterwards The Darkness began to shake and groan. Garmadon stated "We have to get

out of here now the Darkness is fading and when it does we'll fall out of the sky!" Garmadon carried

Lloyd and ran for the mouth of the darkness. The Ninja followed and they all then jumped and

landed on the Black Bounty. The flying ship took of as The Darkness faded away into nothing.


	14. epilogue

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF NINJAGO ANARCHY! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ FAVORITED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY WHEN I MADE THIS STORY I WAS STILL HURTING FROM WHEN MY DOG DIED BUT IN MY TIME DOING THIS STORY THINGS HAVE GOTTEN BETTER I ORIGINALLY WAS UNSURE WHERE I WANTED TO GO WITH THIS STORY BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE'S WONDERFUL IDEAS I WAS ABLE TO MAKE THIS FANFIC LONGER AND BETTER THAN ORIGINALY PLANNED I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING AND I WOULD LIKE TO DO A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY BUT I NEED IDEAS. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ALSO I MADE A PICTURE OF HYDRA ON MS PAINT IT IS CURRENTLY MY FANFICTION PROFILE PICTURE SO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SEE WHAT HYDRA LOOKS LIKE GO AHEAD AND CHECK MY PROFILE.**

Lloyd felt himself waking up and opened his eyes he was back in his room and his friends and

family stood all around him. Garmadon smiled and hugged his son saying "Thank goodness your

alright." Lloyd smiled and replied "Your all okay, how did we get back here?" Kai ruffled the boy's

hair and answered "While I was fighting Hydra something caused the Darkness to vanish,we

grabbed you and jumped onto the Bounty just in time." Lloyd then remembered his fight with

Nightmare he had a feeling what made the Darkness vanish but he wouldn't mention it now maybe

later on. A thought then occured to Lloyd. "What happened to Hydra?" Skales then slithered into

the room and said. "Hydra's fate is unknown but if he ever shows his face in Ninjago again he will

suffer for his treassson againsst the SSerpentine." Kai rolled his eyes at the Hypnobrai general and

replied "There's no way Hydra's still alive, the guy fell twenty stories how could anyone survive

that?" Garmadon then muttered "I could." much to Kai's annoyance. Sensei Wu then said "People

have escaped death before, if Hydra is indeed still alive I can only hope that the experience changed

him for the better." Cole then asked "Do you really believe Hydra could become a better Serpentine

Sensei?" Wu nodded his head and replied "I believe that anyone can change themselves for the

better if willing to try." Lloyd smiled at his uncle's words of wisdom remembering back when he had

tried to be a dark ruler and caused the events that led to Pythor releasing the Great Devouer. Lloyd

regretted his past decisions but knew that if they hadn't happened he wouldn't have the friends and

family that he had now. Lloyd then thought of Hydra and decided Sensei Wu was right if Hydra did

return wanting to fix his mistakes Lloyd would help him. Cole then turned to Lloyd and said "Now

that that's settled. Lloyd we have something to show you." Lloyd raised an eyebrow in confusion.

A minute later Everyone led Lloyd outside. The boy was greeted by the people of Ninjago city who

all clapped and cheered for the boy. The Mayor then walked up to Lloyd and said "I'm glad your

alright and on behalf of Ninjago city I'd like to say We're all very sorry." Lloyd smiled and replied "It's

okay, I know Hydra had you all hypnotized." The Mayor smiled and replied "Your forgiveness means

alot and to show how sorry we are today is officially Lloyd Garmadon day!" Everyone all clapped

and cheered, Lloyd was elated. Everyone then got a big celebration started. There was cake,

games and even a parade. It was a great day for Lloyd because today he knew that he could leave

his past actions behind him. His Father and the Serpentine would be back to trying to take over

Ninjago tomorrow but Lloyd wasn't worried. Today he would enjoy himself because in his eyes the

future was looking bright. Meanwhile outside Ninjago City a cloaked figure limped towards the

sea of sand. Hydra hissed angrily to himself He never should have freed the Darkness his

foolishness has crippled him and now he was completely alone. "This isn't over I will be back I

swear it!" Hydra then continued his journey he had no idea where to go but one thing was certain

Revenge will be his.

THE END

 _In Loving Memory of Lamar_

 _2005-2016_


End file.
